mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Dia do Coração/Galeria
__TOC__ O clube e a escola Ponyville overview S2E17.png CMC clubhouse S2E17.png CMC Treehouse S2E17.png Apple Bloom Walking Through Art Supplies S2E17.png Sweetie Belle talking to Apple Bloom S2E17.png CMC in clubhouse 1 S2E17.png Scootaloo clubhouse 1 S2E17.png Scootaloo clubhouse 2 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom S02E17.png Scootaloo clubhouse 3 S2E17.png Apple Bloom paint bucket S2E17.png Apple Bloom stomping paint S2E17.png Scootaloo brings the glitter S2E17.png Scootaloo glitter 1 S2E17.png Scootaloo glitter 2 S2E17.png Scootaloo glitter 3 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle looking pleased S2E17.png CMC pleased at the card S2E17.png Bigger Envelope S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png CMC showing Cheerilee the card S2E17.png Cheerilee scrutinizes card S2E17.png Cheerilee calls card "big" S2E17.png CMC stop the card from falling over S2E17.png Cheerilee card S2E17.png Cheerilee CMC card fell 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee CMC card fell 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee and Sweetie Belle S2E17.png Sweetie Belle Cheerilee 1 S2E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png Cheerilee with ribbon in mouth S2E17.png Cheerilee Annoyed S2E17.png Cheerilee talking to CMC S2E17.png Truffle Shuffle gives Cheerilee a card S2E17.png Cheerilee receiving card from Truffle Shuffle S2E17.png Cheerilee accepts card S2E17.png Cheerilee is happy S2E17.png Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png Sweetie Belle Idea Grin S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 3 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 2 S2E17.png CMC high hoofing S2E17.png O Melhor Pônei Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png CMC walking S2E17.png CMC in the town S2E17.png CMC as the song starts S2E17.png Cheerilee dream bubble 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee dream bubble 2 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle pole swinging 1 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle leaning back from flagpole S2E17.png Sweetie Belle pole swinging 2 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle with arms around flagpole S2E17.png "One to really make her heart soar" S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Gamer colts S2E17.png This One's Too Young S2E17.png This One's Too Old 1 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle jumps on Mr. Waddle's back S2E17.png This One's Too Old 2 S2E17.png Terrible cold stallion S2E17.png Sick stallion sneezes S2E17.png This guy's too silly S02E17.png Apple Bloom and Snobby Stallion S2E17.png Apple Bloom falling near snobby stallion S2E17.png Sweetie Belle "nothing wrong with this one" S2E17.png Caramel seems alright S2E17.png His girlfriend sure thinks so S2E17.png Caramel and Sassaflash nuzzling S2E17.png Pony chest hair S2E17.png He's much too flashy S02E17.png Dr. Hooves is so splashy S2E17.png Scootaloo Stares at the Mud-covered Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S02E17.png Scootaloo hehe oops S2E17.png Too short stallion S02E17.png Sweetie Belle and a tall colt S2E17.png Too clean stallion S02E17.png Colt is too dirty S2E17.png Pony strangely obsessed with tubs of jelly closeup S2E17.png Jelly guy S02E17.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo before Sweetie Belle joins them S2E17.png CMC sigh S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Apple Bloom good ones are taken S2E17.png CMC bouncing onto bales 1 S2E17.png CMC bouncing onto bales 2 S2E17.png CMC singing at the top of bales S2E17.png Big Mac working S2E17.png Scootaloo Big Mac S2E17.png CMC happy at Big Mac S2E17.png CMC bouncing down from bales S2E17.png Big Mac love heart S2E17.png CMC begin to jump S2E17.png CMC bouncing around S2E17.png Apple Bloom concerned S2E17.png Apple Bloom concerned 2 S2E17.png O plano do amor CMC stalkers S2E17.png Apple Bloom huh S2E17.png Scootaloo like a plan S2E17.png CMC barn agreement 1 S2E17.png CMC barn agreement 2 S2E17.png CMC barn agreement 3 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle Gazebo S2E17.png CMC picnic makers S2E17.png Scootaloo they're coming S2E17.png CMC picnic makers 2 S2E17.png Scootaloo's dawwwwness S2E17.png CMC giggle giggle S2E17.png Cheerilee meeting CMC S2E17.png Cheerilee happy to help S2E17.png CMC acting suspiciously sweet S2E17.png CMC bright smiles S2E17.png Cheerilee That's An Apple Tree S2E17.png Cheerilee "That's an apple tree" S2E17.png CMC giggle again S2E17.png Big Mac arrives S2E17.png Gazebo fixed 1 S2E17.png Gazebo fixed 2 S2E17.png Big Mac and Cheerilee looking awkward S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee awkwardly smiles on first date S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 4 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee gazebo farway shot S2E17.png CMC bushes worried S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee will they S2E17.png CMC bushes tense S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee will they 2 S2E17.png Wide eyed CMC S02E17.png Cheerilee Big Mac is it on S2E17.png Apple Bloom Scootaloo Sweetie Belle Huge Smile S02E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 1 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 2 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 3 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 4 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 5 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 6 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee parting ways S2E17.png Fazendo a "poção" do amor CMC disappointed S2E17.png CMC bumping into Twilight S2E17.png CMC bumping into Twilight 2 S2E17.png CMC shocked at book S2E17.png CMC under Twilight's legs S2E17.png CMC looking while under Twilight S2E17.png Twilight Sparkle opens book S2E17.png The contents of the book S2E17.png CMC clutching the book S2E17.png Twilight Sparkle looking for a book S2E17.png Twilight Sparkle is displeased S2E17.png Twilight Annoyed S02E17 PNG.png CMC looking at book S2E17.png Scootaloo tearing clouds S2E17.png CMC Ingredients 02 S02E17.png CMC Sucking up rainbows S2E17.png CMC Ingredients 03 S02E17.png CMC Ingredients 04 S02E17.png Scootaloo's plucking reaction S2E17.png CMC's perfect alchemy S2E17.png CMC Potion Done S02E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders potion S02E17.png CMC's glasses of totally not love concoction S2E17.png CMC Potion Setup S02E17.png Scootaloo little nudge S2E17.png Apple Bloom right S2E17.png Apple Bloom cute pose S2E17.png Scootaloo they come S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png Cheerilee observes the CMC S2E17.png Sweetie Belle Test Together S02E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh laugh S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac together S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac potion works S02E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh Purple Eyes S02E17.png Cheerilee gets close to Big McIntosh S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh look into each other's eyes S2E17.png CMC it worked S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh starting at each other S2E17.png He's your special somepony S02E17.png CMC "Awwww" S2E17.png Chin rub S2E17.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk S2E17.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk 2 S2E17.png Big Mac falling for Cheerilee S2E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders disgusted S2E17.png Chin rub 2 S2E17.png The CMC look at Big McIntosh S2E17.png The CMC look at Cheerilee S2E17.png Big Mac drawing heart S02E17.png Big Mac looking like he is in love S217.png Cheerilee mid blink S2E17.png Cheerilee mid blink 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee mid blink 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk 3 S2E17.png Nose rub S2E17.png CMC hear craze love S2E17.png Scootaloo you think S2E17.png Veneno do amor Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle searching answer S2E17.png Scootaloo enough cloud S2E17.png Sweetie Belle realizing what the Crusaders have done S2E17.png Scootaloo & Apple Bloom WHAT! S2E17.png Book illustration pegasus unicorn love poison S2E17.png Scootaloo & Apple Bloom freak out S2E17.png Sweetie Belle realization S2E17.png Apple Bloom 'We may have put Ponyville in jeopardy' S2E17.png Apple Bloom headdesks S2E17.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle jaw drop S2E17.png Cheerilee in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png Big Mac in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Big Mac in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png School in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png School in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png School in imagine spot 3 S2E17.png Apple Farm in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Apple Farm in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png Daisy running S02E17.png Lyra Heartstrings running S02E17.png Lily running S02E17.png Lily's Ribs S2E17.png Apple Bloom Scaring Scootaloo S2E17.png Scootaloo in a second S2E17.png CMC smiling S2E17.png Mrs Cake hesitate S02E17.png Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png Mrs. Cake panicking near CMC S02E17.png Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh sharing a cherry S2E17.png Mrs.Cake what happened S2E17.png CMC play cool S2E17.png CMC somepony watching S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh licking the milkshake S02E17.png Scootaloo & Apple Bloom she serious S2E17.png Sundae spilled S02E17.png Sweetie Belle Hi Ms. Cheerilee S2E17.png Cheerilee Big Mac pic S2E17.png Sweetie Belle hit with frame S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee pic S2E17.png Sweetie Belle gosh S2E17.png Another nose rub S2E17.png Apple Bloom looking unwell S2E17.png Apple Bloom looking unwell 2 S2E17.png Apple Bloom pushes Big McIntosh's chair S2E17.png Apple Bloom being disgusted S2E17.png Big Mac jumps S2E17.png Distressed Cheerilee S2E17.png Cheerilee being pushed S2E17.png Scootaloo looking disgusted S2E17.png Scootaloo looking disgusted 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee dashing to the door S2E17.png Cheerilee flying out the door S2E17.png Cheerilee leaves a purple streak flying out of Sugarcube Corner S02E17.png CMC exiting Sugarcube Corner S02E17.png The CMC running S2E17.png Ponyville Clocktower S02E17.png Clock close-up S02E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Barricading Cheerilee in S2E17.png Sweetie Belle blocking Cheerilee with sink S2E17.png Cheerilee barricaded in the closet S2E17.png Sweetie Belle hopes this is enough to hold Cheerilee S2E17.png Disappointed Big Mac S2E17.png Apple Bloom Scootaloo Making Faces S02E17.png Big McIntosh dragging Apple Bloom S2E17.png Bulls Pulling Anvil Cart S2E17.png Apple Bloom this works S2E17.png Berryshine moving house S2E17.png Berryshine moving house 2 S2E17.png Pulling a house S2E17.png Sweetie Belle see time S2E17.png SquishFaceCheerilee S02E17.png Cheerilee breaks down the door S2E17.png Cheerilee wearing a wedding veil S02E17.png CMC braced for impact S2E17.png CMC hit out of the way by Cheerilee S2E17.png Cheerilee diving for Big McIntosh S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh smiling S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac crash S02E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac confused S02E17.png Big McIntosh looking at Cheerilee S02E17.png Big McIntosh Cheerilee Bride Outfit S02E17.png Cheerilee "Why am I getting married at the bottom of a pit?" S2E17.png As Descobridoras recebem sua punição CMC Lesson 1 S02E17.png CMC Lesson 2 S02E17.png CMC Lesson 3 S02E17.png Apple Bloom apologizing S2E17.png CMC Were Sorry S02E17.png Big Mac and Cheerilee in the pit S02E17.png Cheerilee Punishment S02E17.png Seems fair to me S2E17.png BigMacs Chores S02E17.png CMC Chores S02E17.png CMC Chores Cheerilee Visits S02E17.png Ready, Sugarbear S02E17.png Is It Love After All S02E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh wink S2E17.png CMC NO S02E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac watching sunset S02E17.png pl:Dzień Serc i Podków/Galeria Categoria:Galerias de episódios